


Пятнадцать двадцать пять (Inktober)

by NightBat



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Het, Inktober, Male-Female Friendship, Mercenaries, One Shot Collection, Romance, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Фоллауту по темам для Inktober'а.
Relationships: Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo, Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Любовь (F:NV, Курьер/Джошуа Грэхем)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fifteen twenty five (Inktober)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756857) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



> Темы: https://twitter.com/qemercy/status/1311031516617736195 (и рисунки ее посмотрите, она очень круто рисует!)  
> Персонажи указаны в названиях частей.  
> Довольно сумбурно, знаю. Пожалуйста, к этим драбблам пишите критику только в мягкой форме.  
> ...я устала и больше не буду добавлять главы. Всё.

Глупо. Абсолютно. Максимально. Почти без шансов.

Но за это «почти» Курьер и держалась.

Или хотя бы за то, что Джошуа может не понять её или посчитать это просто забавной шуткой. О том, что его может вообще не быть в Зайоне... по какой угодно причине... Курьер старается не думать. Он должен её встретить. Он обещал.

На входе в Пещеру Ангела она проверяет дату на Пип-Бое — кажется, в десятый раз за последние полчаса. Спустя двести лет четырнадцатое февраля — это всё ещё четырнадцатое февраля, даже если для большинства людей оно стало самой обычной датой, неотличимой от других. Курьер достает из рюкзака сверток, аккуратно прожимает пальцами, чтобы понять, в целости ли содержимое. Она не уверена, но сейчас уже поздно отступать.

Когда она видит знакомую фигуру, перебирающую пистолеты, что-то внутри неё переворачивается — в хорошем смысле.

— Здравствуй. — Джошуа поднимается, выходя из-за стола. На расстоянии сложно разглядеть его лицо, к тому же скрытое бинтами, но Курьеру кажется, что в голосе его слышится теплота. — Добро пожаловать обратно. — Теперь Курьер почти уверена, что он улыбается.

Курьеру хочется кинуться вперёд, но она лишь безмолвно разворачивает сверток в руках, развязывая узлы и шурша тканью. Золотистая римская брошь — фибула, как назвал её Аркейд, побрякушка, которая стоила жизни слишком многим. И экспериментальное средство от ожогов, уговорами выбитое из учёных Большой Горы.

Курьер протягивает подарки вперёд, руки её дрожат чуть ли не больше, чем перед тем, последним боем. Сейчас её последний шанс не наговорить глупостей, не делать уже сложившиеся дружеские отношения неловкими.

Она глубоко вдыхает, криво улыбается и решает идти ва-банк.

— С днём святого Валентина?..


	2. 2. Базар (F4, ОЖП: Алексея&Яньци)

Яньци не любила Банкер-Хилл. Пристанище караванщиков, готовых за крышки продать свою душу и принципы. Шумный, крикливый город — недостаточно большой, чтобы быть величественным, недостаточно маленький, чтобы его можно было игнорировать.

Но у неё кончались патроны, а жизнь она любила больше, чем тишину или одиночество.

Яньци уже выложила принесённые на продажу припасы, сгребла патроны и повторно пересчитывала сдачу, когда сзади раздалось «эй». Не отводя взгляда от крышек, она подвинулась, пропуская покупательницу к прилавку.

— Эй! — повторил голос громче.

Яньци обернулась. В нескольких шагах от неё стояла, скрестив руки на груди, девушка в красном платье и черной кожаной куртке, которая следила за ней со входа.

— Добрый день. Тебе что-то от меня нужно? — спросила Яньци, оглянувшись на торговку. Та не реагировала.

— Классная пушка.

— ...спасибо? Это всё?

— Часто сюда приходишь?

— Зачем тебе эта информация? — Яньци не хотела нарываться на конфликт, но сомневалась, что у неё получилось бы уйти молча — незнакомка стояла прямо на пути и по виду была настроена достаточно решительно.

— Интересно. Э, ладно, я просто тебя в первый раз вижу. Я тут типа за порядком присматриваю. — Она развела руками.

— Мне не нужны неприятности. Я уже ухожу. — Яньци подхватила сумку.

— Серьёзно? Какая жалость, а я познакомиться хотела... 

Незнакомка выглядела так, будто могла бы при желании убить её прямо посередине этой площади... Но не так, будто она захотела бы сделать что-то подобное. Яньци вздохнула, успокоила бушующие в голове панические мысли, собралась с силами и спросила:

— Зачем?

— А чё, нужна причина? Я Алексея. Боброва. — Она протянула руку для рукопожатия.

Яньци нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где она слышала это имя.

— Ты случаем... не из Даймонд-сити?

— Точняк. Дочка Вадима Боброва и бесплатная реклама «Скамьи запасных». Лучшая бражка во всей Америке, скажешь про меня — сделают скидку.

Вадима Боброва и его брата она знала. Хотя ей не нравилась атмосфера бара, да и Даймонд-сити в целом, горожане их уважали. Яньци немного расслабилась.

— Тебя так и называть — Алексея? — сказала она, пожимая ей руку. Кисть была мозолистой и с кучей мелких шрамов.

— Э, нет. Лучше Сея. Можно Аля. «Алекс» терпеть не могу. А тебя как звать?

— Яньци. Мао Яньци.

В её мыслях снова стала бушевать сотня сценариев дальнейшего развития разговора со среднестатистическим недалеким американцем... тут, возможно, не совсем американцем... решившим вспомнить 23 октября 2077, но Сея лишь гоготнула и сказала:

— Ого. Можно звать тебя Яной?

— Нет. Яньци или никак не зови.

— Справедливо. Яньцзе?

— Яньци, — сказала она, начиная терять терпение.

— А, поняла, окей. — Сея почесала голову. — Ты это, если что, извини, я недавно решила кулак башкой остановить, до сих пор под впечатлением.

— Оу. А как так вышло?

— Ну я это, короче, должна была какого-то дурня опять провожать — старый, тупой, но платит отменно, надеюсь, он меня сейчас не слышит...

— Ты наемница? — удивилась она. Это объясняло потрёпанный внешний вид, но не объясняло дружелюбность.

— Ну как видишь. Да. Короче, я в итоге умоталась и пропустила удар. Чуть не сдохла. — Она широко улыбнулась, пары зубов не хватало. — Зато поела по-королевски!

— То есть для тебя обед дороже собственной жизни? — подняв бровь, поинтересовалась Яньци.

Сея развела руками.

— Так я каждый раз чуть не умираю. Куда я денусь-то? — ответила она, не заметив или намеренно проигнорировав холод в голосе Яньци. — И вообще. Найми меня.

— С чего бы?

— Я удачливая и крутая, тебе так каждый скажет. Если Бог есть, то он меня любит. — Она подбоченилась.

— Я, конечно, подтверждаю твои слова... — раздался голос торговки, — но не могли бы вы отойти? Ты так орёшь, что распугаешь даже мёртвых.

— А, да. Конечно. Ща уйдём.

Они отошли к монументу, и Яньци прислонилась к холодному даже в разгар дня камню.

— И тебя даже не интересует, чем я занимаюсь? — спросила она, рассматривая Сею. Та выглядела крепкой. Куча шрамов разной глубины и давности показывали, что либо её ранит каждая мелочь, либо она действительно удачливая, если смогла пережить столько стычек.

— Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, мне все равно. Главное — в мою сторону дулом не тыкай, и всё будет чики-пуки. — Сея ухмыльнулась.

— Сколько?

— Треть всего найденного, без предоплаты. Распугиваю рейдеров, приручаю яо-гаев, заменяю радио, по требованию готовлю пожрать. Можем выйти хоть сейчас, только броню надену и вещи заберу. Пойдёт?

***

Яньци всё ещё не знала точно, зачем она позвала Сею с собой. Аргумент «хуже точно не будет» ей казался недостаточно убедительным, ведь и раньше она жила неплохо. А звать незнакомого, шумного, потенциально опасного человека только из-за возможности сэкономить на патронах и починке оружия... Возможно, все те растения, с которыми она работала, начинали влиять на её мозг.

— Ты что-то мало говорила. Всё норм? — сказала незаметно подошедшая Сея вместо приветствия. Яньци вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Да, я... не привыкла к такому словесному потоку. Не очень люблю с людьми говорить.

— А. Ок. Если буду раздражать, скажи, я заткнусь.

Яньци улыбнулась.

— Я надеюсь, мы сработаемся. Ну что, пошли?

— Как говорил Гагарин: поехали! — закинув рюкзак на плечи, Сея воодушевлённо шагнула вперёд.

— А кто такой Гагарин? — поинтересовалась Яньци, следуя за ней.

— А я не знаю... Отец как-то упомянул. Важный чел, может.

— Наверное...

Сея была всем тем, что Яньци недолюбливала — шумом, продажностью, непостоянностью... глупостью... и все же она выбрала идти с ней, а не в одиночку.

«Ха. Возможно, это влияние не растений, а недостатка общения».


	3. 3. Нежность (F:NV, Вероника/Кристин)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит через... некоторое время после событий «Давай начнем опять?». https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270144  
> Хэдканон: в бункерах Братства Стали бывает прохладно, особенно по вечерам, поэтому члены Братства любят пить чай.

— Ну что? Чай, кофе, потанцуем?

Вероника врывается в люкс Лаки 38, будто к себе домой. Возможно, потому, что теперь это и её дом тоже — убежище для всех друзей Курьера.

— Есть кто? — громко спрашивает она, и, не услышав ответа, тащит Кристин на кухню. Та не сопротивляется. На одежде обеих девушек следы долгой дороги, обе хотят спать — но есть они хотят (пока что) больше.

Вероника уже готовится варить чудом сохранившиеся довоенные макароны с сыром, но Кристин трогает ее за плечо и указывает на остатки чьего-то ужина на плите, ещё тёплые и достаточно аппетитно выглядящие.

Они усаживаются — стол слишком большой для двух человек. Веронике одновременно хочется и не хочется, чтобы в люксе был кто-то, кроме них двоих. Кристин охрипла от разговоров еще в середине пути, так что они едят молча.

Закончив, Вероника открывает все ящики подряд в поисках чая, пока не находит что-то, выглядящее достаточно похоже и приятно пахнущее. Это не тот чай, что был в Братстве — но всё ещё чай. По привычке ищет две большие кружки, пока не понимает, что здесь большая кружка только одна.

«Надо будет принести вторую».

— Предлагаю пойти в коктейль-бар. Оттуда неплохой вид на Вегас, — говорит Вероника, беря в руки случайно найденную миску с печеньем. — Но можем остаться тут, если хочешь.

Кристин кивает и встает из-за стола.

***

— Значит, это теперь Вегас? — спрашивает Кристин, отпивая из кружки. После чая ей стало легче говорить. — Я помню его другим.

— Да, он поменялся... Я тебе завтра всё-всё покажу, не беспокойся. — Вероника сдвигается в объятиях Кристин, в результате падая головой с подлокотника дивана на её колени. Удовлетворившись своим положением, она закрывает глаза.

— Кстати, ты же сдержишь своё обещание?

— А? — Вероника настороженно открывает один глаз. — Какое из?

— Кофе и танцы, — Кристин улыбается, и Вероника заглядывается на эту улыбку. — Согласна просто на танец. 

— А, это... — Она облегчённо вздыхает. — Да хоть сейчас. Радио включить?

— Ладно, я пошутила... — Кристин зевает. — Может быть, завтра. Сейчас уже некуда торопиться.

Нью-Вегас никогда не спит, и даже сейчас в нем кипит жизнь. До них долетают сильно приглушённые одобрительные крики — отсюда плохо видно, но похоже, что группа НКРовцев решили искупаться в фонтане к недовольству секьюритронов. Вероника пытается вслушаться в сопровождающий голоса шум, пока не осознает, что он идёт не снаружи, а изнутри казино. А точнее, из центра зала.

Дверь лифта открывается, и оттуда вываливается Аркейд.

— Вероника, ну какого чёрта, там на плите оставалось на троих человек! — начинает ругаться он, пока не осознает, что на диване застыли двое. Пару секунд он молча смотрит на них, затем поворачивается и заходит обратно в лифт, что-то бубня под нос.

— Я тебе другой приготовлю! — кричит вдогонку Вероника, но Аркейд не отвечает. — Обиделся. Ну и ладно.

Им обеим становится слишком лень подниматься с дивана, и они наблюдают за ночным Вегасом, пока его огни не сменяются тьмой снов.


	4. 4. Тренировка (F:NV, Курьер/Джошуа Грэхем)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: суицидальные мысли?.. Не уверена, но лучше слишком много предупреждать, чем слишком мало.

— Ты сильно изменилась с тех пор, как покинула Зайон. К лучшему, — говорит Джошуа, когда внезапно выскочивший во время их тренировки яо-гай падает, поражённый Курьером точно в голову.

Джошуа убирает «Свет во тьме» в кобуру, быстро, но бережно. Курьер невольно засматривается на его руки, но ловит насмешливый взгляд и отворачивается.

— Знаю... мне пришлось.

— Серьёзно. Я крайне впечатлен.

— Достаточно впечатлен, чтобы признать меня лучшим стрелком в Зайоне? — поддела его Курьер.

— Ну уж нет, — его губы трогает улыбка. — По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас. Пойдём обратно?

***

— Нужно понять, что битвы выигрываются не только мастерством: настрой тоже важен, — поясняет он на ходу. — Если тебе придется стрелять, например, в меня...

— Я не смогу.

Джошуа поднимает бровь.

— Не сможешь выстрелить в меня, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь?

— Не уверена, что у меня поднимется рука. — Она крутит в руках новый подаренный пистолет, не «Свет во тьме», но для неё такой же ценный, поднимает взгляд и криво улыбается. — Проще себя застрелить.

Они идут в неловкой паузе. Ветер вокруг шелестит листвой деревьев и мягко покачивает более мелкие растения. Прядь Курьера падает на лицо, будто она — одно целое с зеленью Зайона, и та убирает волосы обратно.

— Курьер... — Джошуа вздыхает, пытаясь найти слова. — Ты осознаешь, что это... _по меньшей мере_ не совсем рационально?

— Осознаю. — Курьер хмыкает. — И всё же.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь придется выбирать между своей и моей жизнью, выбирай свою.

Они оба знают, что, если продолжат жить вместе, такая ситуация вполне может наступить. Но Курьеру не хочется принимать это.

— В жизни чаще всего не строгие дилеммы. Наверняка удастся спасти обоих. Или выпутаться раньше, чем придётся выбирать.

— Даже не смей жертвовать собой, — с нажимом повторяет Джошуа.

Некоторое время они опять идут молча, прислушиваясь к звукам природы. Затем она слышит предупреждающее мягкое _«Курьер»_ , оглядывается, и на плечо её ложится забинтованная рука. Курьер склоняет голову в немом вопросе. Джошуа прочищает горло.

— Я не психолог, но... если тебе когда-нибудь захочется поговорить, я всегда готов выслушать тебя.

Она улыбается, чувствуя подступающие к глазам слезы.

— Да. Спасибо. Я ценю это.


	5. 5. Поддержка (F3, Порошок (Dusty), Одинокая Странница)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как у большинства проживающих в Большом городе персонажей прозвища, а не имена (которые по смыслу переводить нельзя), то решила не делать этого персонажа Дасти. Однако перевод «Dusty» как «Порошок» мне очень сильно не нравится, поэтому он «Пыльный».  
> Еще я изначально хотела сделать что-то более флаффное, но... помощь в охране города - тоже поддержка :D  
> Всегда было интересно написать что-нибудь про этого персонажа. На большой фанфик, наверное, меня (и его!) бы не хватило, но вот драббл.

— Кто живёт в Большом Городе, тот научился смотреть смерти в глаза. 

— Смерти надо смотреть в глаза и плевать в лицо! — возразила Эмма.

Пыльный устало вздохнул.

— Как хочешь. Можешь проходить, только не натвори тут ничего. — Он снова уставился в никуда. — Так и не понял, зачем ты пришла, ну и хрен с тобой.

— Скоро увидишь. — Эмма ухмыльнулась.

***

И он увидел. Когда на горизонте вместо гигантской туши супермутанта появилась Одинокая Странница, причем не одна, а с Рыжей и Коротышкой рядом, он в недоумении протер глаза, думая, что это сон. Потом снял шлем и дал себе пощёчину, чтобы боль вырвала его из фантазий. И только тогда, когда хромающий Коротышка повис на нём всем своим (к счастью, небольшим) весом, Пыльный понял, что это реальность.

— Давай бодрее! Там ещё остались супермутанты. Если они придут к городу, понадобится твоя помощь.

— Замечательно, — едко заметил Пыльный, но, поймав суровый взгляд Рыжей, добавил: — В смысле... хорошо, что ты их спасла. Спасибо.

Коротышка, ругаясь, осел возле потрескавшейся стены.

***

— Ну всё! — Эмма вытерла пот («и кровь,» — заметил Пыльный) со лба, оглядывая поле битвы. — Похоже, сегодня больше никто не придет. Поможешь убрать тела? Не хочу, чтобы мутанты разлагались прямо возле домов. — Она говорит так, будто сталкивается с этим каждый день. С опасностью и смертью. Но, в отличие от Пыльного, нападает первой, а не трусливо прячется, пропуская супермутантов в город, когда они приходят, чтобы-

— Пыльный!

— А... Ты это мне? — опомнился он.

— А кто ещё говорил, что научился смотреть смерти в лицо? Иди отвечай за свои слова.

Когда Пыльный смотрит на трупы супермутантов, то всё ещё не верит в происходящее. Сложно уложить в голове, что для защиты города оказалось достаточно одного человека, вернувшего докторку, починившего охранных роботов и распугавшего супермутантов. Это кажется слишком простым, нереалистичным. И всё же последнее тело вынесено, а новых супермутантов на горизонте не видно. Пыльный привычно опустился на стул, чтобы следить за угрозой, но Эмма остановила его:

— Когда ты в последний раз спал? — обеспокоенно сказала она.

Пыльный долго смотрит вдаль, что-то подсчитывая в уме.

— Не помню, — пробубнил он.

— Это многое объясняет. Тогда иди спать!

— Роботы не смогут вовремя предупредить остальных об опасности, — возразил Пыльный.

— Я смогу. Иди отдохни, или я тебя вырублю.

Пыльный вздохнул, но не стал спорить.

***

Со временем дела в Большом Городе наладились. Пыльный воспрянул духом и стал отстреливаться от захватчиков, роботы исправно помогали защищать город, а Рыжая латала раненых. У них начали останавливаться торговцы и путешественники, и, хотя никто не назвал бы Большой Город лучшим городом Пустошей, жизнь стала более-менее безопасной.

От Эммы остались только роботы да подаренная Пыльному снайперская винтовка. Обитатели города иногда вспоминали об Одинокой Страннице, но она больше не приходила.

Однажды жители Большого Города обнаружили, что вода в реке... изменилась. До города дошли новости об Очистителе, о побеждённом Анклаве, о триумфе Братства Стали. А Эмма не дошла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А еще про Эмму можно почитать тут: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341471


	6. 6. Воздушный (F:NV, Курьер, Вслед-за-Мелом)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действия этой части происходят после "Между "сегодня" и "завтра"" и до 1 и 4 частей этого же фанфика. (ух, скоро придется хронологию составлять...)

Вслед-за-Мелом смотрит на небо.

— Птицам хорошо... — мечтательно произносит он, подкладывая руки под голову и ложась поудобнее.

— Да, — без возражений соглашается Курьер, разглядывая кружащуюся стаю. Они оба отдыхают на траве в тени, пережидая дневную жару. С тех пор, как Белоногие были изгнаны из Зайона, отдыхать снаружи лагеря стало гораздо безопаснее.

— Они свободны. Могут полететь, куда хотят...

— Но и ты можешь. У людей гораздо больше свободы, они могут выбрать не только, куда полететь, но и многое другое... — замечает Курьер, а потом вспоминает. — А. Да. Понятно.

— Ты уже говорила с Джошуа о том, о чём я просил?

— Он не захотел как-то тебе указывать. Предложил мне дать тебе совет, — отвечает Курьер, решив не лукавить. — И, если честно, я не знаю, что сказать.

— Ну ладно... — Вслед-за-Мелом вздыхает. — Спасибо и на этом.

— Чисто технически тебя ничего не держит. Ты можешь уйти в любой момент — и вернуться, когда захочешь. — Она делает паузу, думая. — Проблема в том, что можешь и не вернуться.

— Цивилизация настолько опасна? — спрашивает он удивлённо. — После всего, что произошло здесь... думаю, я справлюсь.

— Поверь, я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, — Курьер улыбается, но потом улыбка на её лице сменяется грустью. — К сожалению, да, цивилизация крайне опасна. Причём не так, как ты привык. Вегас и земли вокруг него в целом не хуже и не лучше Зайона — они просто другие. Я боюсь, что ты пострадаешь раньше, чем научишься выживать... Не хочу, чтобы ты умер там, один, из-за нескольких моих неосторожных слов.

— А _ты_ не можешь меня научить? Мы можем пойти вместе. Ты ведь знаешь, что я точно не буду обузой, мы уже путешествовали вместе. — Несколько секунд он размышляет о чём-то. — И я не думаю, что Джошуа будет против.

— Хм. — Курьер садится, подтягивая колени к груди. — О Джошуа не беспокойся, но да... хороший вариант. Не думаю, что ты захочешь там остаться, но, раз ты так хочешь побывать там...

— Dank ni, ahk iss! — с радостью восклицает Вслед-за-Мелом.

— Только приготовься разочаровываться. Вегас не такой, каким ты его себе представляешь.

— Но ты сама говорила, что Вегас не хороший и не плохой? — он в недоумении смотрит на неё.

— В целом, — замечает Курьер. — Некоторые части там просто отвратительные.

Непонятно откуда рядом с ними опускается птица. Курьер медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, тянется к рюкзаку, нашаривает внутри пачку галет, вытягивает несколько штук и протягивает остатки Вслед-за-Мелом. Они разламывают галеты и кидают их птицам — к той, что была изначально, присоединилось еще несколько. Они наскакивают, отскакивают, расталкивают друг друга, дерутся за крошки.

В голову Курьера невольно приходят мысли о борьбе за Дамбу.


	7. 7. Легкая грусть (F:NV, OЖП и ОМП: Чейн&Борис)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Какое я имею моральное право вставлять русские песни и русских персонажей в американский сеттинг? Примерно такое же, какое имеют создатели, делающие Дукова и Бобровых. Нелогично, зато весело.
> 
> Ссылка на песню: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3Pa4LnCW20

_— Больше нечего ловить — всё, что надо, я поймал..._ — тихо начал Борис, но остановился.

Чейн, которая сидела на полу, скрестя ноги, оторвалась от пищавшего в её руках ЭД-Э и подняла взгляд на Бориса.

— А? Что ты сказал?

— Неважно. — Он вздохнул.

— Переводи давай. Если ты на меня ругался, то я хочу хотя бы узнать, какими словами.

— Я не ругался! — возмутился парень.

— Тогда тем более переводи.

Борис снова вздохнул.

— Просто старая песня. Я даже не уверен, откуда её знаю.

— Если это не «Johnny Guitar», то я с радостью ее послушаю. — Она вновь стала рассматривать ЭД-Э, дергавшего отростками. Тот уже почти смирился с тем, что его разбирают, и лишь изредка пытался вырваться. Чейн, одной рукой придерживая робота, порылась в рюкзаке и достала отвертку.

— Может, не стоит его разбирать? — заметил Борис, откидываясь назад, на свёрнутое одеяло. Кровать в гостинице Новака была грязной и жёсткой, но не грязнее и жёстче обычного. Говорили, что здесь недавно сменился хозяин, и, видимо, он был крайне неопытным.

— Стоит-стоит! Не бойся, я всё помню. Как разбирала, так и обратно соберу, в худшем случае он просто станет немного почище.

— А он стрелять точно не начнёт?

— Гарантирую. — Чейн отложила в сторону несколько шурупов, сняла какую-то пластину и начала аккуратно её протирать, соскабливая накопившуюся пыль и грязь. — А если и начнёт, то в меня. На тебя у него нет причин злиться.

— Утешила. — Борис фыркнул.

— Эй, так ты переводить будешь или нет? Я тут не молодею.

— Чисто статистически я умру раньше тебя, так что не надо тут.

— Чисто статистически... — передразнила его Чейн, а потом запнулась, не зная, как продолжить, — пока никто из тех, кто со мной путешествовал, не умирал. И я не думаю, что ты способен доказать что-то обратное такой сильной аксиоме.

— Тогда уж не аксиоме, а теореме, — усмехнулся Борис.

— В ботанских терминах не разбираюсь!

— И вообще, а как же роботы?

— Роботы хорошие, но они не считаются, — заявила Чейн. ЭД-Э грустно пискнул. — В десятый раз говорю: — Переведи, пожалуйста!

— Вау, ты сказала «пожалуйста»... Сегодня что, Новый Год?

— Все еще 2281... — недоумённо сказала Чейн.

— Ладно, ладно... — Борис вздохнул. — Слушай.

Чейн подняла брови и аккуратно переложила ЭД-Э со своих колен на пол рядом. Борис некоторое время молчал, глядя по сторонам, потом прокашлялся и сел, сгорбившись.

— В такие моменты я очень сильно жалею, что у меня нет гитары. — Он улыбнулся.

— Доберёмся до Вегаса — лично найду тебе гитару, — пообещала Чейн. — А пока можешь и без неё, ты не настолько ужасно поёшь. Без обид.

— Как будто ты намного лучше.

— Если дашь мне текст, то можешь сам посмотреть.

— Я ещё не до конца перевёл.

— Ууу, и кто тут гуманитарий? — Чейн усмехнулась.

— Эй! Сейчас сама будешь переводить!

— Ладно-ладно, прости.

Борис закрыл глаза и начал петь:

— Больше нечего ловить — всё, что надо, я поймал,

Надо сразу уходить, чтоб никто не привыкал,

Ярко-жёлтые очки, два сердечка на брелке,

Развесёлые зрачки, я шагаю налегке...

— Это всё? — спросила Чейн, когда он открыл глаза и замолчал, почему-то уставившись в стену. Улыбка на его лице пропала, а на лице застыло какое-то странное выражение.

— Нет. Я не знаю, что делать с припевом. И там ещё два куплета.

— Окей, тогда подожду. А о чём эта песня вообще? О любви? — поинтересовалась она.

— О любви... — Он задумался. — О том, что иногда надо уходить от того, что любишь или любил, если я правильно понимаю.

— Ну, я вряд ли пойму правильнее тебя, так что звучит достаточно правдоподобно.

Борис снова закрыл глаза и опустил голову в руки.

— Так. Ты в порядке? — спросила Чейн.

— Да, — глухо ответил он.

— А что тогда плачешь?

— Не плачу. Я просто подумал... вспомнил, снова, лучше бы не вспоминал. У меня последние лет восемь так и не было нормального дома, — Борис замолчал, и Чейн подождала, пока он соберётся с мыслями. Она уселась рядом на кровати и похлопала его по спине в неуклюжей попытке поддержать. Борис издал звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на всхлип. — Я устал уходить. Устал искать своё место в этой _грёбаной_ Пустоши. Вроде пока жив, должен и этому радоваться, но всё равно чем-то недоволен! — со злобой и грустью в голове сказал он. — Так и помру, ожидая непонятно чего...

— Хреново, — не зная, что сказать, добавила Чейн, когда молчание стало длиться слишком долго.

— Хреново, — согласился Борис. — Извини, расчувствовался тут...

— Да не парься, — отмахнулась Чейн. — Я думаю, что скоро это закончится. Доберёшься до Вегаса, найдёшь себе какое-нибудь занятие. Город большой, что-нибудь да получится...

— Я боюсь, что осяду где-нибудь, найду семью, дело, а что-нибудь всё равно произойдёт. Те же рейдеры рядом с Вегасом. А не рейдеры, так Легион... Не могу расслабиться.

— Значит, надо убить всех рейдеров, чтобы не напрягаться! — Чейн ударила кулаком об ладонь.

— Всех не получится… Ты не видела, что они творят. — Борис грустно улыбнулся. — И вообще, негоже ребенку говорить об убийствах.

— Мне пятнадцать.

— И всю работу за тебя делают роботы и я. Сама ты сможешь разве что от кротокрыса отбиться. — Он вздохнул. — Поэтому я и хожу с тобой.

Чейн закатила глаза, не желая вслух признавать очевидное.

— Тебе уже лучше?

— Всё ещё плохо, но не сильно хуже обычного. — Борис поднял голову. — Мне продолжать?

— Что продолжать?

— Песню.

— Если ты не начнёшь снова плакать в процессе, то давай. — Через пару секунд Чейн осознала, как это звучало. — Эээ, в смысле, если тебе уже не очень грустно от этой песни. Если грустно, то не надо.

— Да мне всегда грустно... — он глубоко вздохнул и начал припев: _— Районы, кварталы!.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По шкале от 1 до 10 насколько видно, что я хотела вписать трагическую предысторию с бегами от Легиона/мормонов/рейдеров, но не смогла обосновать ни один вариант?
> 
> Вообще от этой части у меня ощущения, будто... от фильма на скорости 2х. Вроде смысл есть, но все как-то коряво и смазано, слишком быстро. Я не успею ее до завтра переписать так, чтобы мне понравилось. Вас предупредили :(


	8. 8. Бритва (F4, Пикман, ОЖП: Алексея)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: мясо!

— Тебе правда нравится? — немного самодовольно говорит Пикман, улыбаясь.

— Да, конечно! — Алексея поднимает обе руки с оттопыренными большими пальцами. — Я не разбираюсь в искусстве, но мне нравится, как ты использовал красный и жёлтый цвета! Вышло очень... выразительно.

Пикман тихо смеется, стоя перед своими картинами, будто гордый отец. Он отшагивает, чтобы случайно не наступить в гору мяса. Кровавых кусков в одной этой куче слишком много, чтобы предположить, что их получили из одного человека, но сейчас все эти мускулы, органы, кости слились воедино, будто результат неудачного эксперимента. Сее не хочется думать, насколько долго они тут лежат и очистится ли когда-нибудь это место от красного.

— Спасибо ещё раз, убийца. — Пикман говорит это с искренним уважением, но Сею почему-то передёргивает. Она радуется, что её лица не видно под шлемом. — Можешь идти забрать свою награду.

— Не хочешь как-нибудь снова вместе рейдеров погонять? — выпаливает Сея, пытаясь не думать о происходящем.

— Благодарю за предложение, но я работаю один. И я не думаю, что впредь кто-нибудь осмелится прийти за мной.

Сея уходит, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Ей кажется, что во взгляде Пикмана проскальзывает одновременно насмешка и понимание. Она концентрируется на том, чтобы добраться до сейфа, заглушив все остальные мысли в своей голове.

Однако как только Сея отворачивается, в горле её встает ком. Она пытается игнорировать это чувство, этот удушающий запах крови, хлюпающие полутвёрдые штуки под ногами, но часть их все равно просачивается в память через шлем, и Сея понимает, что теперь уже никогда их не забудет. Она открывает сейф ключом, который дал ей Пикман, и сгребает его содержимое в рюкзак: нож с зазубринами, видимо, для большей кровопотери, и какая-то пластина брони — не совсем понятно, на руку или на ногу.

Когда Сея выходит на улицу, её начинает рвать. Она опирается на стену, чтобы не упасть, но её все равно шатает, и она еле удерживает равновесие. В глазах темнеет и Сея чуть ли не молится, чтобы в округе не было рейдеров — не хотелось бы умереть _так_ , в луже собственной блевотины. Сжимая в руках новый нож, она с ужасом осознает, что, возможно, была единственной гостьей, которой разрешили уйти. 

Удача снова провела её по лезвию бритвы, но Сея знает, что рано или поздно эта бритва _разрежет ей мозг_.


	9. 9. Тоска по дому (F4, капитан Цзао)

Капитан Цзао опёрся о стол в размышлениях. Перед ним лежал его верный меч, вычищенный до блеска и тщательно, с любовью наточенный. Он берег своё оружие как память о доме — фотографий Цзао не взял, за что уже много раз успел отругать себя, и сейчас меч и его одежда, сшитая буквально на века, были одними из немногих вещей, вызывавших в нём приятные воспоминания.

Если не считать саму Янцзы, разумеется. Цзао любил свою подлодку, ценил её много больше собственной жизни... но после двухсот лет в одном месте порой было сложно радоваться ей.

В который раз в голову его закралась мысль о том, чтобы оставить Янцзы и самому отправиться за демпфирующими спиралями. И в который раз Цзао со вздохом отмёл эти мысли.

«Я не могу покинуть Янцзы. Если придут рейдеры, если с ней, с моей командой что-то случится...»

Годы его молодости и силы прошли. Цзао тренировался, чтобы совсем не ослабнуть, ежедневно обходил подлодку в поисках поломок, усмирял разбушевавшихся членов команды, но факт был фактом. Максимумом его способностей было защитить Янцзы от посягающих на неё людей, выстояв на до боли знакомой территории, — но не одолеть в одиночку банду рейдеров в их же доме. Капитан не мог позволить себе не вернуться.

Он был стар, он устал, и он хотел домой.

Даже если ничего исправить уже нельзя, он хотел увидеть настоящую Янцзы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цзао булка  
> (забудем, что он ответственен за разрушение конкретно Содружества... Чего вы вообще ожидаете от человека, который пишет гет с Джошуа Грэхемом?)
> 
> Мне нравится этот персонаж, и я хочу написать что-нибудь побольше про его судьбу, про его команду, про события в день, когда всё полетело к чертям... но прямо сейчас у меня ни времени, ни сил Т_Т


	10. 10. Дух библиотеки (F4, ОЖП: Яньци)

Дом был хорошим: большой, сравнительно крепкий, сразу возле воды, так что Яньци могла не волноваться о смерти от жажды. Достаточно далеко от Банкер-Хилл и других поселений, чтобы любопытные люди оттуда не заглядывали, но достаточно близко, чтобы раз в месяц без проблем наведываться за припасами.

Однако ещё лучше этот дом делали бегающие внутри и вокруг него животные, посаженные возле воды растения и, конечно же, самостоятельно собранная библиотека.

Яньци с любовью провела пальцами по корешкам книг, довоенных и написанных современниками, рассказывающих о науке и искусстве или просто предупреждающих об окружающем мире. Какие-то из них были найдены случайно, какие-то получены от торговцев в обмен на шкуры, мясо и яйца животных и плоды растений. Какие-то, более тонкие, были написаны самостоятельно — хотя это были скорее журналы, результаты наблюдений за живностью. Под полезные наблюдения, не связанные с домом, она держала отдельную тетрадь — из-за того, что Яньци предпочитала выходить наружу как можно реже, записей в ней было сравнительно мало. Ещё один, личный дневник вёлся менее регулярно — временами, перечитав довоенных писателей, Яньци пыталась излить свои мысли на бумагу, но никогда не была довольна результатом. Яньци хотела закинуть дневник в костер, но у неё был принцип — никогда не сжигать бумагу, чистую или с какими угодно надписями.

Всё могло однажды пригодиться. Не ей, так кому-нибудь другому. Будет обидно, если её старания пропадут совсем без пользы.

«Надо будет как-нибудь составить список этих книг, — подумала она, окидывая взглядом увеличившуюся за последние несколько месяцев коллекцию. — Хотя, с другой стороны, куда они денутся...»

Яньци переложила книги со стола обратно в сейф и закрыла его. Животные, особенно маленькие когти смерти, при желании могли испортить что угодно, поэтому дорогие сердцу вещи приходилось прятать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы спросите, почему у Яньци по дому бегают маленькие когти смерти, то вспомните, что в Fallout канонично есть перки "друг животных" и "говорящий с Пустошью". Я раскрою то, как Яньци открывала эту способность, позже...


	11. 11. Потерянность (F:NV, ОМП и ОЖП: Борис&Чейн)

— Ты уверен, что мы туда идём? — спросила Чейн, когда солнце начало садиться.

— Да, — Борис пытался одновременно не споткнуться о собственные ноги и высматривать врагов на горизонте. — Стоило выйти пораньше, но если поднажмём, то скоро будем на месте.

Парящий рядом ЭД-Э, из-за которого они и задержались, молчал. Борис так и не понял, нуждается ли он в подзарядке, но робот выглядел... уставшим. Если можно применять человеческие понятия к железякам.

— Далеко там до Ниптона? — Чейн зевнула.

Борис хотел огрызнуться, но сдержался. В конце концов, раз он сам вызвался её сопроводить... стоило терпеть.

— Если мои расчёты верны, то скоро дойдём. Там и передохнём. Ниптон — достаточно большой город, думаю, там будет относительно безопасно... — Он покосился на вытащенный из кармана компас. Несомненно, они шли в правильном направлении... но что-то напрягало его.

— Может, карта неправильная? — предположила Чейн.

— Ты её раздобыла, ты её держишь, ты по ней и ведёшь, а ответ на этот вопрос должен знать я?

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись... Эдди, в тебя случаем не загружен навигатор?

Робот издал невнятный звук.

— Понятно...

Борису ничего не было понятно, но он лишь хмыкнул и покрепче сжал в руках винтовку. Вдали возникло что-то, похожее на поселение или город, и он напряг зрение.

— Возможно, это и есть Ниптон., — Он обратил внимание Чейн на точку впереди.

— Ура! — Чейн прибавила шаг. Борис тоже ускорился, не желая задерживаться среди становящихся всё темнее просторов Мохаве.

* * *

Чем дальше они шагали, тем веселее становилась Чейн и тем напряжённее становился Борис. Он привык доверять своей интуиции, и сейчас лишь сжимал оружие покрепче, чтобы не была заметна дрожь в руках. Однако его предчувствия уже оказывались ложными — возможно ли, что и в этот раз, вопреки ожиданиям, всё закончится хорошо?..

Он отхлебнул из бутылки, не жалея воды. Если с городом всё в порядке, то он наберёт ещё. Если же нет... бодрость ему понадобится.

По обеим сторонам от дороги в песках бушевали радскорпионы, поэтому обходить город ему тоже не хотелось.

— Смотри, там что-то написано, — заметил Борис, вглядываясь вперёд.

— Где?

— Там, — он указал пальцем. — «Ниптон».

Чейн с облегчением вздохнула. Рюкзак с инструментами и деталями, который Борис и ЭД-Э нести отказались, оттягивал ей плечи.

Борис же прищурился в попытках разглядеть город получше. Некоторое время он пытался понять, что же значат красные флаги с жёлтым пятном посередине, а потом осознал. От страха и неожиданности он застыл на месте.

— _Блять._

— Что?

Борис сделал глубокий вдох. Он не на такое подписывался, когда соглашался взять с собой и довести до Вегаса девчонку. Тягости погоды, дикие звери, рейдеры... 

Но не Легион. Как он вообще зашёл так далеко?!

— Да что такое? — снова недоумевающе спросила Чейн.

Борис вновь огляделся по сторонам. Радскорпионы были быстрыми и выносливыми. Если Легион сейчас в городе, то привлекать внимание стрельбой было самоубийством, но и бежать мимо городских стен тоже было опасно.

— Город захвачен Легионом, — тихо сказал Борис, поборов растущий в горле ком.

Чейн не ответила, лишь коснулась холодного бока ЭД-Э. Тот проиграл несколько секунд из песни, что включал ранее во время битв с кротокрысами, и затих.

— Пока ни в кого не стреляем, – предупредил обоих Борис.

— А что тогда делать? — В голосе Чейн слышалась паника. — А если дозорные нас уже заметили?!

— Я... — Борис задумался. — Дозорные... Их не видно. Если бы нас заметили, мы бы были уже мертвы.

— И что это должно значить? — Казалось, будто Чейн вот-вот заплачет от отчаяния.

Борис прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь, внюхиваясь. Стояла тишина, и от города веяло чем-то отвратительным — хотя это могли быть просто немытые легионеры.

— Если они внутри, то любым путём идти опасно. Я подберусь поближе ко входу и постараюсь разузнать обстановку, а ты с ЭД-Э оставайся здесь. Если увидишь опасность или если меня не будет слишком долго, беги обратно до Примма.

— А ты?

— Я постараюсь улизнуть раньше, чем меня поймают, — он улыбнулся и подмигнул, скрывая страх. — Ну или заберу кого-нибудь из этих подонков с собой.

Без дальнейших слов он широкими шагами отправился к воротам города. Чейн скрылась за стоящим неподалёку рекламным щитом.

* * *

Борис возвращался, и ему даже никто не целился в спину.

— Мы можем пройти, но с одним условием, — выпалил он, как только Чейн вышла из укрытия.

— Каким?

— Когда я скажу, ты закроешь глаза. Не подсматривая. Без вопросов. Без возражений. Без шуток. Откроешь только тогда, когда я скажу, не раньше. Поняла? — Он звучал еще серьёзнее, чем обычно.

Чейн открыла рот, собираясь что-то вставить.

— Я сказал «без вопросов».

Чейн закрыла рот.

— ЭД-Э, ты понимаешь мою речь? — Робот одобрительно пискнул. — Город пуст, максимум наткнемся на зверьё. Ты будешь следить за тем, что творится сзади. При необходимости — стреляй.

ЭД-Э ещё раз пискнул и покружился на месте.

— Молодец. А теперь пошли. — Он взял Чейн за руку. — К сожалению, нам придётся идти подольше. Лучше покинуть эту местность сейчас, пока они не вернулись.

Он отхлебнул из бутылки, осознал, что вода кончилась, и снова тихо выругался.


	12. 12. Шарф (F4, Пайпер&Нат)

Отставив кружку с чаем, Нат согнулась в приступе кашля.

— Добегалась, — одновременно сочувствуя и осуждающе сказала Пайпер, наблюдая за ней.

— Да всё нормально, я просто подавилась! — Нат слабо улыбнулась, но через несколько секунд вновь закашлялась.

— На улице зима, а ты без шапки, без куртки...

— Да ладно, пройдёт скоро.

— Если ты будешь кашлять на всех прохожих, к тебе просто никто не подойдёт за газетой.

— Ко мне и раньше мало кто подходил, — возразила Нат и снова закашлялась. — Да блин! И вообще, тебя только это волнует? То, что я газеты раздавать не смогу?

— Нет, разумеется! — ответила Пайпер, но было поздно — Нат уже обиделась.

— Понятно всё с тобой. Спокойной ночи. — Она развернулась и пошла в свою комнату.

— Нат?

— Я сказала «спокойной ночи»!

Пайпер частично хотела остановить её, но решила оставить Нат в покое. Хочет обижаться из-за пустяков — пусть обижается.

***

Когда Нат проснулась, Пайпер уже работала наверху, яростно стуча по клавишам компьютера и прерываясь, чтобы пошелестеть бумажками.

— Доброе утро, — крикнула она, когда заметила, что Нат встала с кровати. — Извини, я сейчас очень занята, найдёшь что-нибудь сама поесть?

Нат попыталась ответить, но смогла лишь прохрипеть что-то невнятное.

— Завтрак на столе, воду разогрей сама!

Через несколько минут Нат откинулась на диван с кружкой чая в руке, лениво поглядывая в сторону Пайпер. Отсюда не было видно, что именно она печатает, но, судя по звукам, интенсивная работа не прекращалась. Обводя дом взглядом, Нат обратила внимание на нетронутый зелёный свёрток на столе и взяла его в руки.

— А это что такое? — спросила она, развернув свёрток и обнаружив, что это просто два куска плотной ткани. Она повертела их в руках. — Новая половая тряпка?

— Сама ты половая тряпка! Это шарф. Тебе. Самый тёплый, который нашла, — возмутилась Пайпер и добавила потише: — Впрочем, там только такие и были...

— А второй?

— А второй мне, иначе я свалюсь вместе с тобой, и Даймонд-сити потеряет лучшего репортёра. — Она сделала паузу. — И вообще, останься лучше сегодня дома. Мне помощь нужна.

— Как мило. — Нат хмыкнула, тем не менее завязав шарф на шее. Ей стало чуть теплее — и физически, и эмоционально.


End file.
